


Two Hearts, Same Melody

by Niana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Reveal, takes place during Miracle Queen, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: Ladybug decides on how to save Viperion from Miracle Queen. Afterwards, Luka has another confession.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Two Hearts, Same Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of how the episode Miracle Queen happens and ends with Lukanette and a side of Adrigami. Enjoy!

Seeing him under Miracle Queen’s control, under Chloé’s control, Marinette could feel her heart twist and her chest tight. She would never want anyone she cares about to sacrifice themselves for her. Yet Luka instantly took the shot for her without any hesitation.

Now facing him as her enemy, Dragonbug calms herself down, knowing that she and Chat Noir will free him and the others. But also aware that there’s not much time for Master Fu, so she needs to act fast.

Just then, she remembers one thing she had done when Chat Noir had taken a shot for her and was turned against her. She remembers the kiss that had snapped him out of Dark Cupid’s control. Hoping that it’ll work again, Dragonbug sets her sword back at her hip and casually approaches Viperion, Chat and Miracle Queen watching her very closely. Praying that this will work, Dragonbug holds Viperion’s face and quickly lean in until her lips touched the snake hero’s surprising soft pair.

As the heroine kisses Viperion, Chat’s jaw drops and Miracle Queen’s eyes become wide as saucers. As the kiss remains, Dragonbug could feel Viperion flinch.

Watching the serpent, Chat Noir then notices that Viperion’s hands were slowly raising. Just as he thought that Viperion was going for her earrings and before he could warn his partner, he realized that one hand settles on her cheek while the other gently held the back of her neck, drawing her closer and deepening the kiss.

Once she felt him holding her, felt him kiss her back, Dragonbug smiles and breaks the kiss, soon opening her eyes to see a familiar pair of green snake eyes glancing back at her. Relieved that the kiss worked, Dragonbug then caressed one cheek with Viperion smiling back at her.

To see that Dragonbug’s kiss had successfully freed Viperion, Chat instantly got the same idea. The cat hero then leaps over to Kagami and instantly kisses the fencer. Within seconds, Kagami was free as well.

Glad that her friend is free, Dragonbug undoes the dragon transformation, handing Longg and his miraculous to Kagami, within a few seconds Ryuko happily joins Ladybug and her companions against Miracle Queen.

Afterward, with Miracle Queen dealt with, the other miraculous holders free, everything healed from the battle, and Master Fu past the duties of guardian to Marinette but with him losing his memory in the process, Chat Noir, Kagami and the other heroes leave the area after returning their miraculous to the new guardian with Chloé storming off, muttering how Ladybug always gets the cute guys, Viperion gently takes Ladybug’s hand before she could leave. “Viperion, I’m about to transform back.”

“I know.” she notices he has a soft yet serious tone that kept her in place. “I need to talk to you.” With that, she allows the snake hero to lead her away from the area. She notices that he is leading her in the direction of the park but their transformation will happen before they can reach their destination. So Viperion leads her into a nearby alleyway, being certain that no one is around to watch.

Now that it is safe, both Ladybug, with her eyes shut, and Viperion let their transformations to come undone, with their kwamis floating right beside their chosen.

To see Marinette stand before him, Luka then smiles. Slowly opening her eyes nervously, Marinette is surprised to see the smile. Then he gently cups her cheek. “I knew it. I knew that you were Ladybug.”

As Luka strokes her cheek, Marinette could only lean more into his touch before nervously glancing back at him. “How long? Does anyone else know?”

First he shakes his head, saying that no one else knows her secret. “I’ve known for a while. Whenever I’m with you or Ladybug is nearby, I always hear a melody. You and Ladybug may possess two different hearts, but you both have the same melody. And I love both sides of my Melody.”

For Luka to call her his Melody, Marinette felt her heart skip a beat and feel warm. “Luka.”

“I kept my knowledge a secret because I know that as a hero, your identity cannot be known otherwise your loved ones could be dragged into danger. And with you as the new guardian, you’re going to need more help from now on against Hawkmoth.”

At the mention of her duties as the guardian, Marinette does agree that she’ll need more help. “You’re right. I will need more help from now on. So I want to make you a permanent miraculous holder.”

To hear that she’s allowing him to keep the snake miraculous and Sass, Luka is dumbfounded. “Are you sure?”

She gives him a smile, “Yes. You’ve proven yourself to be someone I can trust when I first gave you the miraculous. And now, I always want you beside me as we fight Hawkmoth and his akumas.”

“I would be honored to fight beside you more.” Happy at those words, Marinette kisses Luka’s cheek before they walk out of the alleyway, hand-in-hand. Checking his phone for the location of André’s cart, Luka smiles and shows the map to Marinette. “He’s at the park.”

With his sweet treats on her mind, Marinette and Luka decide to get some ice cream to share at the park. Once there with a greeting to the ice cream man, André hands Marinette a cone with a scoop of peach pink and blueberry blue with two small spoons, they both bid him a good day before entering the park and find an empty bench to enjoy the delicious treat, oftentimes Luka would give her some ice cream from his spoon and Marinette does the same to him.

In less than ten minutes, they were done with the ice cream with Luka throwing out the empty cone in a nearby trash bin. Once he was back beside her on the bench, Marinette wraps her hands around Luka’s arm, snuggling close to him until he wraps his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

After sitting there in comfortable silence, Luka breaks the silence. “You know, I really liked the kiss.”

This had surprised her. When she had freed Chat Noir the same way, he didn’t remember the kiss. Yet Luka remembers the one she as Ladybug shared with Viperion. “You remember the kiss?”

“Actually, it was your touch that allowed me to regain my mind and senses, the kiss is what completely freed me. It was a very nice kiss.” Luka says as he gently strokes her face.

Reading his eyes to see a hidden message, Marinette leans closer to Luka, both their eyes now half lidded. As she closes the gap, their eyes slowly close when her lips meet his in a soft, tender kiss, Luka feeling his heart leap as he kiss Marinette back.

When the need for air arose and they broke apart briefly, Luka captures her lips again in a passionate kiss as he holds Marinette close, the melody in her heart playing beautifully in his ears.


End file.
